


Not A Baby Anymore

by odaatlover



Series: WayHaught One-Shot Prompts [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Masturbation, Waverly and nicole are married, Wayhaught - Freeform, and they have a daughter, parenting, wayhaught as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Prompt requested on Tumblr by an anonymous user: Mrs. Nicole Earp walks in on a very intimate moment between her daughter and a vibrator. She runs to Waverly in a panic, who has to ease her wife into the idea that their little girl can’t stay little forever.





	Not A Baby Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I've started taking prompt requests on my Tumblr and have decided to share them on here. So this will be a series of one-shot WayHaught prompts that I've posted there. You can send prompt requests here: https://odaatlover.tumblr.com/ask

“Well that was boring,” Nicole said with an eye roll as she followed her wife through the front door.

Waverly backhanded the redhead in the upper arm. “Don’t be disrespectful! School open houses are important and we should be grateful to be given the opportunity to meet our daughter’s teachers and hear how well she’s doing in their classes.”

Nicole narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

Waverly pursed her lips in an attempt to hold in her thoughts, but the dam inevitably broke. _“And it was boring,”_ she finally breathed out in defeat. 

“ _Incredibly_ boring!”

“So, so boring.” Waverly shook her head as she groaned. “I mean, does Kaitlyn Wagner really have to ask that same question _every_ year? Of course you have to leave your son’s medication with the school nurse! The rules aren’t just going to magically change over the summer!”

“Right?! And what’s with those horrible cookies they always have? You can’t eat bricks! I swear they’re in cahoots with the dental industry.” Nicole scowled as she shook her head. “I mean, is it so wrong to just want a soft, moist cookie that melts in your mouth?” Nicole huffed out in frustration.

The corners of Waverly’s mouth turned up in an amused smile as she stepped towards the agitated redhead and wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck, threading her hands through the light red hair – something she knew her wife loved. “Aw, baby, do you want me to make you some cookies tonight?”

With her hands resting on the shorter woman’s hips, Nicole sighed as she looked up in thought. “I shouldn’t. You know I can’t eat just one of your cookies, and I need to watch my figure.”

“I’ll watch your figure for you.” Waverly smirked as she dropped her hands down to Nicole’s backside and gave it a firm slap.

“Oh,” Nicole grinned as she tightened her grip on Waverly’s hips. “Well in that case, make me all the cookies.”

“Okay,” Waverly chuckled lightly. “How about you go check on our daughter to make sure she’s still alive, and I’ll make my world-famous double chocolate chunk cookies?”

Nicole’s eyelids fluttered in ecstasy as she inhaled through her nose, as if she could already smell the delicious baked goods. “Deal.” She quickly smacked Waverly’s butt, earning an unamused _‘hey!’_ from the brunette before running off towards the stairs to escape the expected retaliation. 

She gave a couple of quick knocks on her daughter’s door while simultaneously pushing it open. “Hey nugget, we’re home!” She sang with a grin, but as soon as she laid eyes on the girl, she froze.

 _“Mom!”_ Noelle yelled from her bed as she quickly shut off the vibrator and yanked the small silver bullet out of her cotton sleep shorts.

Nicole stared at the vibrator in her daughter’s hands as she let it all sink in. She tightened her grip on the metal door knob, hoping that it would somehow help keep her grounded. And after what felt like several minutes – but was really only a few short seconds – Nicole finally regained control over her motor functions.

“Sorry!” She exclaimed without making eye contact with her daughter before hastily reversing out of the room and shutting the door. With her hand still on the knob, she stared at the door as she felt panic begin to ensue, and sprinted down the stairs and towards the kitchen, where she immediately began to pace.

Waverly cut off the hand mixer and looked behind her with a raised eyebrow. “Everything okay?”

Nicole paused and opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it before continuing her oscillating stride, only this time with a hand over her forehand.

Waverly abandoned the mixing bowl and shuffled towards her wife. “What’s wrong? Noelle is alive, isn’t she?” She was mostly joking, but the mama bear part of her had to be sure.

With a breathy chuckle, Nicole fervently nodded her head. “Oh, she’s alive alright.”

Waverly drew her eyebrows together in confusion as she shook her head. She reached out and grabbed Nicole’s shoulders, stopping the perturbed woman from her constant movement. “Babe, sit down. You’re stressing me out.”

The redhead plopped down in the kitchen chair as she stared blankly off into space.

With a concerned look, Waverly lovingly rubbed Nicole’s forearm that was resting on the table in order to calm the officer down. “What’s wrong? What happened? Talk to me.”

Nicole slowly turned her head the small distance until her eyes landed on Waverly’s before saying, “Noelle found your vibrator.”

Waverly leaned back a little with raised eyebrows at the unexpected confession. “What was she doing with it?”

Nicole pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she gave Waverly a knowing look.

Waverly slowly nodded her head. “Ah, gotcha. Well, which one was it?”

“Bullet.”

Waverly continued to nod as she calmly exhaled through her nose before scrunching her eyebrows as a thought popped into her head. “Do you think she cleaned it before using it?”

Nicole hardened her gaze at the brunette. “Seriously? _That’s_ what you’re concerned about?”

“Well, I don’t want her to get a UTI or anything…” Waverly shrugged.

“Waverly, I just walked in on our daughter—” she paused as she looked around at the stairs before turning back and continuing in a hushed voice, _“masturbating.”_

“Better you than me,” Waverly replied with a light chuckle as she relaxed in her chair and casually folded her arms across her chest.

Nicole’s mouth popped open at the unexpected response. “How are you so calm about this? She’s too young to be thinking about stuff like that!”

Waverly rolled her eyes as she dropped her arms. “Nic, she’s fourteen. She’s not exactly a baby anymore. She’s a young wom—”

“Don’t say it,” Nicole interrupted with closed eyes as she held up her hand. “She’s not anywhere close to being a woman yet.”

Waverly quirked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Tell that to her menstrual cycle that started nearly two years ago, and the professional bra fitting that _I_ had to take her to… _alone._ ” She gave her wife a knowing look.

Nicole shook her head. “I don’t care about that stuff. I can handle that. But sex? I’m not ready for her to be thinking about sex. She’s still our little nugget.”

“Honey, it’s going to happen whether you’re ready for it to or not. She’s a teenager, and she’s in high school now. Her hormones are all over the place, and I can guarantee you that it probably wasn’t the first time she’s touched herself.”

Nicole winced at the words. 

“Besides, I thought we were trying to be the type of parents that encouraged sexual development?”

“We are. I just wasn’t ready for this yet.” Nicole dropped her forehead down onto the table with a groan as Waverly supportively rubbed the back of her head. “She’s having orgasms. Which means she knows how good they feel, which means she no longer thinks sex is gross. And pretty soon, she’s going to have a girlfriend, or boyfriend—”

“Or a non-binary partner,” Waverly added pointedly.

Nicole lifted her head off the table with a nod. “Right, or a non-binary partner, and she’s going to start having sex with them, and I can’t handle the thought of someone else touching our precious little girl.”

“Nicole, my love,” Waverly wrapped her hands around both of Nicole’s as the redhead looked up at her with sad, brown eyes, resembling that of a puppy. “Noelle is fourteen. _Fourteen._ And in three months, she’ll be fifteen. She’s not a little girl anymore; she’s a young adult, who has a normal, healthy sex drive and a curiosity for how her body works. And the sooner you accept that, the better and the more open your relationship with her is going to be. This is the age where she’s figuring out who she is, and if you try to suppress her growth because you’re too afraid to let go of the idea that’s she’s still a baby, I can guarantee that it’s going to do more harm than good for _both_ of you. So, Nicole Rayleigh Earp Haught, I love you, but if you don’t get on board with this I _will_ fight you. And I may be small, but I’m scrappy, so you really don’t want that. Understood?”

With an amused chuckle, Nicole shook her head as she looked at the woman she first fell in love with twenty years ago. “Yes ma’am. Understood.”

“Good.” Waverly replied with a terse nod before sporting a small smile.

Nicole puffed out her cheeks as she dramatically blew out a gust of air. “I walked in on our daughter masturbating.” She shook her head. “That’s surely one for the parenting books.”

“I’m sure that she’s more traumatized than you are.”

Nicole nodded. “We have to talk to her, don’t we…”

“Yeah, we do,” Waverly replied with sympathetic eyes. “But, we’ll do it together.”

Nicole smiled as she gently squeezed the warm hands that were still lovingly wrapped around hers. “Together.”


End file.
